Deseo
by AreSerena
Summary: Algo que los ods querian, no pueden existir promesas solo tienen 24 horas, deseo de Seiya es...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen son creaciones de la grandiosa mente de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo mi final perfecto de Sailor Moon.

Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya Kou

**"Ama hasta que te duela, si lo haces no puede haber mas dolor, solo existirá mas amor."**

**%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%**

Se abre la puerta lentamente en esta atmósfera deprimente, entrecierro los ojos tratando de divisar quien esta detrás de la puerta ya que la habitación se encuentra a oscuras. Difícil de descifrar de quien se trata, si no fuera porque un perfume conocido invade el espacio no hubiera reconocido a mi querida Princesa.

La luz es encendida por ella, y al cruzar mi mirada rápidamente en forma de reflejo hago mi reverencia para mostrarle mi respeto.

-Levántate mi querida Sailor Figther- me dice con un tono de ternura y una sonrisa, característica personal de ella.

Cuando vuelve a cruzar mi mirada con sus brillantes ojos un brillo sospechoso sale de la suya.

-Fighter...yo..yo siento lo que tu con solo estar aquí parada frente a ti, no me engañas así que seré directa contigo...hay algo que puedo hacer por ti...solo tienes 24 horas.-

**%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%**

Sigue lloviendo y ella aun esta besándome, es increíble pensar que esto me esta pasando, que todo es real y mas aun es sincero, había soñado muchas veces con sus labios, sus manos en mi pecho, todo parecer ser sacado de uno de mis sigilosos sueños.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y la miro, tiene los labios rojos por tanto besarla, su cabello húmedo cae en su rostro, jamás la vi tan hermosa.

-Bombón, Te Amo..-

-Yo también mi estrellita, pero no podemos estar juntos..lo sabes- Dudo un poco en decirlo.

-Solo quiero que me en un rincón de tu memoria me guardes, es todo lo que te pido y estaré conforme.-

-El tiempo se nos termino Seiya...y el destino ya esta escrito.-

-Lo se, aun así me encanto haberte conocido mi Princesa, Siempre se feliz.-

La beso por última vez, la aprieto contra mi, y una lagrima sale de mis ojos, creí que se confundiría con la lluvia, pero el beso se torno salado por sus lagrimas, pero de igual manera sigue siendo intenso.

Siento como ella se vuelve débil en mis brazos y tengo que sujetarla mas fuerte. No quiero que esto se termine, no aun. Se separa bruscamente de mis labios, la veo cerrar sus ojos. Una lagrima mas se escapa.

Ya todo se termino.

**%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%**

Estamos arriba de la azotea donde quedamos en despedirnos de ellos, todos están aquí. La batalla a terminado, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí ¿cierto?

-Bombón..-exclamo con inseguridad y se que con rubor-..me da mucho gusto que tu novio se encuentre sano y salvo...- se ve tan hermosa, tan gentil, su brillo sigue siendo igual.

-Fue gracias a ti Seiya, con ayuda de tus consejos pude salir adelante-

-Bombón...sabes...yo nunca me olvidare de ti.-

-Tienes razón nosotros siempre seremos buenos amigos-

Vuelvo a tomar mi forma de guerrera...pero mi corazón late de la misma manera que siempre cuando la miro...toda mi energía de mi cuerpo se concentra y se convierte en luz.

En centella nos iremos formar una nueva vida.

-¿Se le olvido todo?-

-Si Princesa todo salió como se planeo, muchas gracias.-

Acelero aun más mi energía, espero no el ultimo en este lugar.

**%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%**

(Gracias Seiya)

Lo veo irse como estrella fugaz surcando el cielo.

Me toco los labios y una angustia invade mi corazón...¿que será?

**%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%**

**Buenas noches Lectores**

**Ya se, que como es posible que cada tres meses me aparezco pero de verdad a veces es imprescindible el que tenga tiempo o no.**

**Primero que nada muchas muchas gracias a esos lindos y reconfortantes comentarios que me siguen llegando, a ustedes les debo el que yo siga aquí haciendo lo que me gusta y saber que también les gusta a ustedes.**

**Este es un pequeño regalito a mi querido amor platónico Seiya por su cumpleaños pasado, como ven es algo que me hubiera gustado que pasara entre ellos, pero aun sin interferir en el futuro. AUN ¬¬ jojojo**

**Así que espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hago con amor para ustedes.**

**Enserio gracias a todas las personas que leen y dejan un Review, vamos es gratis y no necesitas cuenta... y el precio es hacerme totalmente feliz con tus palabras .**

**~%°AreSerena°%~**


End file.
